Impulso reprimido
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Tsukasa se siente celosa porque Konata le presta más atención a Kagami que a ella, y a partir de un beso inconsciente le demuestra los sentimientos que alberga por ella. Oneshot KonaxTsuka


**Advertencia: **Lucky Star no me pertenece, ese honor lo tiene Kagami Yoshimizu. Les preparo otro oneshot para esta ocasión, espero que sea de su agrado

**Impulso reprimido**

Tsukasa miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, esperando la anunciada visita de Konata a su casa. Habían acordado reunirse las tres en aquella oportunidad para estudiar y hacer la tarea, pero en esta ocasión no les sonrió la buena suerte porque Kagami enfermó esa mañana y no era capaz de levantarse de la cama. Era frustrante para Tsukasa, ahora tendrían ella y Konata que arreglárselas por su cuenta con los deberes porque ya no iban a contar con ella. En medio de aquellos pensamientos escucha el timbre que señalaba la esperada visita, por lo que Tsukasa se levanta en el segundo intento (en el primero tropezó con su propio pie), baja casi corriendo hasta la puerta y recibe a Konata que llevaba toda una provisión de cuadernos para hacer todos los deberes que había atrasado esa semana. No se podía esperar menos de la bajita otaku.

-Bienvenida, Kona-chan. Vamos a mi habitación.

-¿Dónde está Kagamin? Creí que iba a ser ella quien me recibiera- Tsukasa siente un ligero pinchazo en el pecho que la hace molestar un poco, pero logró hizo lo posible para no mostrarse enfadada por esa prioridad de la otaku.

-O-onee-chan está enferma, no nos podrá ayudar hoy- fue su vaga y algo fría respuesta, para extrañeza de Konata.

Ambas chicas se trasladan entonces a la habitación de la gemela menor y se ponen a estudiar por su cuenta. Ese acto resulta bastante pesado, de hecho se tornó en una tortura para ambas chicas, por lo que pronto dejaron los cuadernos y se dedicaron a leer manga juntas. No tenían idea de qué otra cosa hacer, los videojuegos los tenía Kagami (incluso tenía los pocos que eran de Tsukasa) y ninguna de estas dos desaplicadas iba a probar suerte para tomar los videojuegos. Konata suspira fastidiada y se estira un rato antes de levantarse de un brinco.

-¿No tienes nada que sirva para divertirnos, Tsuksasa?- la aludida negó- ¿Un juego de mesa, por lo menos?- Tsukasa vuelve a negar.

Konata bufa fastidiada y se vuelve a tirar en donde estaba. Había olvidado completamente los cuadernos, no le veía sentido hacer nada si no contaba con Kagami para copiarla o para pedirle ayuda, y no había que ser un genio para saber que Tsukasa, aunque no pensaba de esa forma no podía hacer nada distinto.

* * *

**Veinte minutos después**

Tsukasa abre los ojos y mira algo deslumbrada el techo, tarda varios segundos en comprender que el aburrimiento la hizo quedarse dormida. La habitación estaba en un silencio total, Tsukasa no se sentía animada a levantarse, pero se aventuró a averiguar dónde estaba Konata y acaba viendo que también ella estaba dormida a un lado de su cama.

-Kona-chan...

Con pereza se levanta del suelo y se acerca a Konata para verla dormir más de cerca. El ritmo de su respiración hacía que la pequeña boca de la otaku se moviera de una determinada forma que para Tsukasa parecía muy lindo. De pronto empieza a pensar en todas las veces que su gemela entra en el salón de clases y Konata a veces llegaba a olvidarse de Miyuki y ella para centrarse en la tsundere. Tsukasa se molesta al pensar que Konata era muy melosa con Kagami y siempre parecía que disfrutaba estar con ella.

-¿Qué significa esto, Kona-chan? ¿Por qué... te gusta solo ella?

Tsukasa deseaba pasar más tiempo del que ya tenía con Konata, quería que Konata se pegara a ella de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Kagami. Sabía Tsukasa que era muy diferente de su hermana a pesar de todas las similitudes, pero envidiaba a Kagami por ser quien era, sobretodo porque así fue capaz de robar el corazón de Konata... ¿Robar su corazón? Tal vez ese era el término adecuado.

-¿Por qué me causas este dolor en el pecho? ¿Porqué no me miras así, Kona-chan?

La pequeña otaku seguía profundamente dormida, indiferente a lo que molestaba a Tsukasa y le causaba dolor. Daría lo que fuera, sea lo que sea, con tal de que Konata la abrazara por atrás y la molestara así. No dudaba que ello la haría sentir avergonzada a más no poder en cada ocasión, pero quería eso, no soportaba esa atención que no acababa en ella.

-Me pregunto... qué se sentirá... Aunque sea sólo una vez, Kona-chan...

La hacía morirse de vergüenza, pero la decisión que había tomado era definitiva, no se echaría atrás por nada del mundo. Se acercó lentamente a la durmiente Konata y se puso encima de ella, la miró un rato y le plantó un suave beso en sus labios. Tsukasa estaba feliz en un nivel indescriptible, jamás había tenido tal sensación como en ese momento, y ahora que podía sentirlo le estaba gustando. El beso sería corto, muy corto para el gusto de la joven gemela, por lo que apenas tomó algo de aire y le dio a la otaku otro beso más largo pero igual de casto.

El cuerpo de Tsukasa había empezado a actuar por voluntad propia, con una mano toma la de Konata y entrelaza sus dedos mientras seguía con aquel beso. Era absolutamente exquisito lo que la miko estaba experimentando, con que eso era lo que se había estado perdiendo mientras sólo miraba a Konata molestando a Kagami. Inconscientemente su lengua empieza a jugar con los labios de Konata y se introduce en su boca para así empezar a jugar un poco con la otra lengua. Tsukasa de pronto se interrumpe cuando siente que la mano de Konata se cierra alrededor de la suya y nota uno de sus verdes ojos viéndola fijamente. Tsukasa se levanta de forma algo brusca y casi se cae de espaldas.

-K-Kona-chan... yo...- no tenía idea de qué excusa decirle a Konata, y eso hace que Tsukasa se sienta muy asustada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, Tsukasa?- pregunta Konata con tono confundido.

Muy buena pregunta, esa era la pregunta correcta para Tsukasa ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué pensaba cuando se lanzó a besar sorpresivamente a Konata? La gemela menor siente ganas de llorar por pensar que Konata podría sentirse enojada con ella y en cualquier momento la trataría mal, o le diría que no la quiere volver a ver o que no será más su amiga. Con manos temblorosas se tapa el rostro para que Konata no la viera en su deplorable estado, pensando en que tal vez cometió el error más grande de toda su vida.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Tsukasa?- Konata se acerca curiosa a Tsukasa, pero ella sólo le da la espalda.

-P-perdóname, Kona-chan- gimotea Tsukasa aún sin mirar a Konata-. Te besé sin permiso, soy una muy mala amiga y no te merezco. Sólo no me odies, por favor.

Eso sirvió para que Konata comprendiera cuál era el problema con Tsukasa: Estaba enamorada de ella y quiso saber lo que se sentía besarla, o algo así era lo que vio la otaku. Tsukasa se cae sobre sus rodillas y sigue llorando por lo mal que se sentía, a lo que Konata decide abrazarla por atrás antes de decirle algo que la pudiera calmar.

-La dulce e inocente Tsukasa está enamorada de mí, ¿eh? Se nota que soy irresistible- Tsukasa deja escapar unas cuantas risillas entre su llanto y sus hipidos, deja de taparse la cara y mira a Konata a los ojos.

-¿N-no estás... molesta conmigo, K-Kona-chan?- Konata pasa una mano por el cabello de la gemela y la vuelve a abrazar.

-Claro que no, si para mí se siente genial que una chica tan kawaii como tú me quiera. Tú eres especial, Tsukasa, no sé qué te hizo pensar que no era así.

Tsukasa vuelve a llorar, pero esta vez no lloraba por estar asustada ni por estar dolida, sino que esta vez estaba contenta de ver que Konata no la rechazaba, sino que más bien le había dicho aquellas cosas tan bellas. Quería besarla otra vez, pero esta vez quería que fuera Konata quien le diera permiso.

-Kona-chan, no sé si sea indicado, p-p-pero... quiero tener otro beso contigo...- Konata no la deja terminar, sino que atrapa su boca en un movimiento que Tsukasa no pudo ver.

-Los besos no se ruegan, Tsukasa, se roban, así que debiste hacerlo igual que cuando estaba dormida- Tsukasa se queda boquiabierta y Konata intencionalmente lo tomó como excusa para volverla a besar.

No había manera en que Tsukasa fuera capaz de explicar qué pasó, estaba completamente perdida en la euforia y Konata sencillamente estuvo indescifrable para ella. Las lenguas de ambas danzaban de forma dulce y tan sensual que Tsukasa jamás se había imaginado llegando a este punto. Sus manos se pasean por la espalda de la otra chica y mueven de un lado a otro la ropa, aumentando así la pasión en aquel beso.

-_¡Konata, Tsukasa!_\- se escucha la voz de Kagami llamando desde su habitación, pero eso fue suficiente para que Konata y Tsukasa cortaran ese beso.

A Tsukasa se le había olvidado que su hermana había estado descansando y la dejó sola mientras intentó estudiar a Konata, y eso la hizo sentir algo avergonzada por su propia actitud, pero Konata sólo le toma la mano y le dedica una sonrisa que logra calmarla. Antes de que ambas salieran y fueran a ver por primera vez a la tsundere, Tsukasa sintió una curiosidad que no quiso dejar en el aire antes de salir.

-Kona-chan- la mencionada se detiene antes de abrir la puerta y la mira fijamente-, pensé que a ti te gustaba onee-chan, y por eso me sentía algo celosa, pero no entiendo porqué de pronto ahora soy yo quien te gusto...

-Qué tontita eres, Tsukasa- Konata ríe un poco, se acerca y le planta otro beso a Tsukasa-. Quien realmente me gusta eres tú, Kagami es sencillamente divertida, y créeme que a ella también le divierte cuando la molesto, aunque supongo que me debo disculpar si en serio te hice creer que no me importabas- ambas chicas ríen juntas-. No es que me haya enamorado realmente de ella, es sólo que como somos mejores amigas lo lógico es que la moleste más a ella, aunque no sé cómo podría reaccionar si sabe que tú y yo seremos novias.

-¿N-n-novias?- Tsukasa sentía que con poca cosa podría acabar desmayada por lo que oyó- ¿E-enserio t-tú y yo seremos novias, Kona-chan?

-Bueno, si no quieres supongo que no puedo forzarte, ¿verdad?- Tsukasa se abraza con ganas a Konata y le besa todo el rostro.

-Sí quiero, deseo ser la novia de Kona-chan. No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento.

-Y tú tampoco te imaginas lo feliz que me haces, Tsukasa- le toma las manos a la gemela y le sonríe con ternura-. Supongo que de ahora en adelante tenemos que salir juntas un poco más para que no te sientas nunca más excluída, y como mi novia oficial tengo que llevarte y probar contigo los mejores cosplays que hayan en toda Akiba- esto lo dice con tono solemne y divertido, pero Tsukasa no comprende del todo.

-Etto... ¿Eso contaría como una cita?

-Pues claro, Tsukasa- finalmente Konata abre la puerta e invita a salir a Tsukasa-. Ahora vamos, Kagami-sama se enojará si la hacemos esperar.

Tsukasa estaba feliz, sí tenía una oportunidad para estar con la chica de que se había enamorado, y más que eso ahora podía estar con ella tal y como deseaba. Tal vez eso le significara momentos vergonzosos a morir en la escuela o en la calle, pero al mismo tiempo eso significaba el inicio de una vida más feliz para ella, después de todo, el hecho de que su amor por Konata fuese correspondido valía todo eso y mucho más.

**Fin**

* * *

Este es el primer KonataxTsukasa simple en español en Fanfiction y en cualquier otra página que haya leído, estoy tan orgulloso :,). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y para serles sincero, al principio pensé que tal vez haría este OS como un lemmon, pero después lo repensé y lo dejé de esta forma.

Hasta otra


End file.
